


A Promise

by galactibi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hoshi Meguri (IDOLiSH7), M/M, fang pining for orion, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 13:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20437076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galactibi/pseuds/galactibi
Summary: “I won’t hurt you, if that’s what you’re thinking. I just want to see you.”The eyes became blurry and Orion almost wished he hadn’t spoken, but then he saw a flash of red once more and was greeted by an annoyed looking.. Merman staring at him.“You do realize how much of an idiot you are, right? Going so close to the water… geez it’s like you’re asking to be killed!”





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RGR1087](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGR1087/gifts).

“...and that will complete your duties for today. Understood?”

Orion nodded, “Yes Father, I will bring back my reports before sundown.”

The King raised his hand, signaling that his son was dismissed. Orion left the throne room like the perfect heir he was supposed to be. He would bring back what his father wished and he would not disappoint him, even if he didn’t understand why he was always given mountains of paperwork meant for the King. 

Orion went to work for hours, examining over the files and the complaints. It was almost sundown when he finally finished, the reports neatly filed in place. He left his room and passed them to his attendant to give back to the King, and with that done he trekked through the halls swiftly. When asked where he was going he simply said he was going to check on the horses, not at all where he was actually going.

After maneuvering his way from the confines of the castle and slipping on a cloak, he set off towards the ocean he adored so much. He wasn’t technically allowed outside the castle, but there was nothing he could do to help ease the stress piling up as much as the rolling waves of the ocean did. The rolling waves, the sun or moonlight glittering across the water, it was simply stunning and he couldn’t get enough of it. 

Orion ducked towards where his dear friend lived, he was the only reason Orion was able to even see the ocean and safely sneak through the kingdom. After all, his father made it clear that he wasn’t allowed outside the castle after his mother left, so he befriended the stable boy who later went to become head fisherman. 

He knocked on the door twice, and let himself in. “Greetings Fang, how was the catch today?”

Fang’s ears twitched before he turned around, “Your Highness! Nice to see you, and it was pretty good actually. We left a bit earlier than usual but it was worth it for the haul we got, I assume you’re here because you want to see the ocean though?”

Orion looked away sheepishly, “Yeah… The King’s been more heavy on the paperwork lately so I haven’t been able to sneak out, do you mind?”

“Paperwork…. He isn’t making you do all the work he’s supposed to be doing, is he?” 

Orion nodded tiredly, “I assumed it was test paperwork to see how I would fare when I gained the crown but, these complaints are oddly detailed and specific and then I realized that he really was just having me do them. I don’t mind though, it’s my duty.”

He shook his head, “With all due respect, your duty isn’t doing what your father is supposed to be doing, Your Highness.”

Orion waved him off, “It’s alright, I’ll survive. Besides, I trust my judgement regarding our people more than his. Anyways, do you mind helping me out? I don’t want to intrude if you’re busy..”

“I’m never too busy for you, Your Highness.” Fang said with a grin, before motioning for the prince to follow him. 

Fang led him through the alleyways of the city, walking with such ease that it seemed like he knew this route by heart. He probably did, considering how often Orion had come down just to see the ocean and Fang. 

Soon enough they reached the docks, and Fang returned greetings all while keeping Orion next to his side, swiftly navigating through the occasional crowd and the sailors coming back from a long day of fishing. Within minutes, they were at one of the more quieter areas of the ocean, one where few people frequented.

“And we’re here, I’ll give you your space, you know where to find me so I can lead you back!” Fang finished with a grin.

Orion nodded, “Yes, thank you Fang.” And set off to where he always observed the ocean sunsets.

It was a rocky and secluded area a few minutes away, but it always had such a breathtaking view that he wouldn’t trade it for anything else. Climbing over the rocks and settling onto his usual perch, he sighed wistfully and let his guard down. Allowing the sounds of the waves splashing on the rocks forget his worries and duties as the crown prince. 

Orion heard the splash of a wave and whipped his head up, seeing a glimpse of something red shimmering under the setting sun. 

“Who’s out there?” 

Silence greeted him, curious now, he went closer to investigate. Fang always warned him to never get too close to the deeper parts of the ocean, but he couldn’t help it. He _had_ to see what was out there. 

And then he saw sharp eyes staring at him from underneath the water, full of fire despite being underwater. Orion leaned down closer, forgoing all precautions because he was so damn curious. 

“I won’t hurt you, if that’s what you’re thinking. I just want to see you.”

The eyes became blurry and Orion almost wished he hadn’t spoken, but then he saw a flash of red once more and was greeted by an annoyed looking... Merman staring at him. 

“You do realize how much of an idiot you are, right? Going so close to the water… geez it’s like you’re asking to be killed!” 

Orion was too stunned to speak, the sun made the merman glitter beautifully and his jewelry shine. His bangs clung to his forehead but it didn’t conceal the sharp glare, nor the scales on his face.

“May I ask your name?”

The merman stared at him like an idiot, “Do you really not care for your life? Do you not know how much danger you’re in right now? And you want to instead treat me casually like a friend rather than someone who could take your life? Honestly, are all humans this foolish?”

Orion shook his head, “No. I must live for my people, but if I am to die then I would at least want to know your name. If that’s alright with you anyways, but if you’d prefer I tell you mine first I don’t mind.”

“Erin.”

The prince smiled, “Erin… it suits you. I’m Orion, heir to the Kingdom of Lama.”

Erin’s eyes widened, “You mean you’re an actual prince? A pleasure to meet you, sorry you probably won’t live to tell your friends about me.”

Orion chuckled softly, “Why must I die though, does a human seeing a mermaid result in death?”

The merman hummed, “You could say that, humans aren’t supposed to know we even exist. You could, in theory, run off to your kingdom and let everyone know that we live in your ocean and then they’d come after us. Nothing personal, it’s just to keep us safe.”

Orion nodded, “I understand, and while I doubt it’ll sway you, I do swear on my life to never tell anyone about you. There’s only one person I’d tell anyways, and Fang’s not even human so I don’t know if he counts.” 

“How peculiar… you’re met with the fact that you’ll die, and yet you’re laughing over your friend… I see. I will spare you this once, but only if you promise to bring me back something from your kingdom every visit. I’ve been observing you for a while and I’m honestly surprised it took you this long to discover me.”

Orion took Erin’s hand in his own, and brought it up to his lips. “You have my word, Erin.”

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly sorry for the wait, but I do hope you enjoy this and that it was worth the wait! :"D As usual, thank you for reading! 
> 
> Comments/kudos are always appreciated! <3
> 
> hmu on [twitter](https://twitter.com/ryuusouus) ;p


End file.
